Hostess and Hosts
by The Artistic type
Summary: It's hard to fall in love, but when you meet your match it's hard not to. -Better than it sounds
1. KimberlyxKyoya

**I decided to add some more with the Hostess club.......I may have a story for each Hostess. The first two are Kyoya and Kimberly and Mariah and Mori.**

**Disclaimer:Don't own them never will (unfortunately :(.....)**

Kimberly's Story

Kimberly's POV

I sat by the window in the Third Music room, my coffee brown eyes glued to the blank piece of paper in front of me. My teacher expected me to write a creative paper, did she not know

I base everything on fact. The room was empty, so I couldn't look around for inspiration (it's not really cheating than, is it?). The assignment was literally impossible; for once my mind

was blank. "Did you try leaving the Music room for an idea, that usually works when I do it," An all too familiar voice whispered into my ear. I looked up to meet Kyoya's twinkling hazel

eyes. He had a smirk on his thin lips as he picked up my blank sheet of paper. "Creative writing......it's really a worthless talent isn't it?" He slid his glasses up the bridge of his nose

knowingly and set the paper on the table. "Why are you trying this hard on a paper? Knowing you, you can throw something together the last night and still get an A."

"Contrary to popular belief, school comes before Hostess club. My grades need to stay perfect or I'll lose my scholarship. Do something useful and help me think of a topic for my

paper," I spat bitterly. I heard the rough scrape of a chair on the tile floor across from me. Kyoya looked at the ceiling in deep thought, his forefinger pressed thoughtfully against his

temples. He looked so gentle when he was in thought; he never intimidated me like he did the others. _Get a hold of yourself Kim; there are more important things in life than this! _I gazed

around, biting my lip in desperation for some sort of inspiration. My eyes landed on Kyoya who was now looking at me longingly. "What?" He shook his head and pushed his glasses up

the bridge of his nose again. "Forget it, I have to get back to the hotel or Tanya will flip out."

I stood up to leave, only to be pushed back into my seat gently. "Please stay, you can call her so she won't flip. But....I want to help you," He pleaded. His eyes were hard as they bore

a hole into my own eyes as his hands tightened over my shoulder. He let go slowly, his eyes turning into an apologetic twinkle as he held out his cell phone. I grabbed it and dialed

Tanya's cell dully. The conversation was short on my part; I mostly listened to Tanya's frantic worrying occasionally putting a word or two. After I had gotten my point of calling across I

hung up on her protesting, bored with her voice already. I glanced at Kyoya cautiously, to see him staring out the window to the courtyard below. His hands were crossed over his

broad chest, his eyes twinkling in the mid-afternoon sun. He was extremely handsome, it was a surprise no one really noticed that.

_Wait, I didn't just think that, did I? _Slowly, I took a seat across from him, picking up my fountain pen yet again. "Romance," He blurted out. I looked up in surprise at his sudden outburst.

"Excuse me?" I questioned, placing my pen on the table. He closed his eyes in regret; I could tell he was having a mental battle with himself. "What do you mean by 'romance'?" A sigh

escaped his lips, as he stood up quietly and walked over to me. Getting down on his knees, his eyes became level with mine.....they were twinkling again. "K-Kyoya...."

"Base your story off of this," He whispered. His arms wrapped slowly around my waist, and he pulled me to the ground with him. I wanted to pull away and slap him, but yet his arms

around me felt strangely....safe. He put his lips delicately against my bare neck and kissed it affectionately. _What are you doing Kimberly?!? Pull away....hit him....don't let him kiss you! _He

moved his lips up to my jawbone, as he pulled me closer to his chest. _He is cute.....wait no push him off of you! _My arms some how made their way around his neck, as he moved to my

bottom lip. One of his hands caressed my cheek as he kissed my bottom lip again and again and again.....yeah you get the point. _Why are you letting him.....oh forget it? Kiss him back _

_you fool! _Finally listening, I crushed my blood red lips against his desperately. I could feel him smiling as he kissed me back, his hands pulling my face closer to his.

We sat there for a moment, my arms around him and his hands grasping me possessively, our lips interlocked. He pulled away, his ragged breaths apparent in the silence of the music

room. "I think I can make up a story with that," I gasped, standing up quickly to get back to work. Kyoya stood behind me, his arms wrapped around my neck as he gave me a quick

kiss on the cheek.

"I thought you might be able to," He replied cockily. His words made me smile, as I for the first time that day put my pen to the paper.

The End

**Hope you liked the first chapter! R&R**


	2. MariahxMori

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Ouran**

Mariah's Story

Mori and I sat next to each other, Hunny on his left and Hannah on my right as they wowed their guests with their cuteness. I combed a hand threw my spiky pixie-cut hairstyle warily,

as I watched Hunny and Hannah smile in perfect unison. I heard several guys whisper something that sounded like 'sexy', but I ignored it. I opened my sketchbook out of habit and

began to stare at the blank page (it was more interesting than what was going on in reality). My fingers unintentionally inched closer to my pencil behind my ear, until it finally was in

their possession. Nobody really noticed I had now left the real world, except one....

I began to sketch a male figure on the clean sheet of paper. Being only the outline, it was hard for anyone watching me to tell who it was intended to be. Only I had the faintest idea

who it would turn out to be. I snuck a glance at Mori beside me, he was staring at Hunny silently, his features sullen. His grey eyes sparkled as he smiled kindly when Hunny addressed

him as Takashi. His messy black hair was perfect; no other guy could copy it even if they wanted to. My eyes returned to my sketch, and I decided to add the jaw line, angular and

masculine. His eyes were harder, irreplaceable compared to those in reality. "I think my jaw is squarer than that," Someone mumbled barely audible over the screams of fan girls.

I looked up quickly, meeting Mori's soft ashen eyes. A sharp gasp escaped me; luckily no one noticed it, except him. He smiled seductively and pulled the book from my hands. His eyes

scanned my previous pictures....of him (kill me now!). I scanned his features for some kind of sign toward what he was thinking.....there were none. The sketchpad was slipped back

into my grasp and Mori looked straight ahead his face expressionless. "I like the one before your most recent complete one, where we're sitting on a bench together," He noted

somberly. Blushing softly, I closed the pad with a soft thud and stood up.

"Where are you going Mariah?" Hannah asked worriedly. I looked down at the little blonde and smiled nonchalantly. She nodded and went back to talking cheerfully with the guys

before her. The door to third music room closed behind me. Slowly, I slid to the ground, my back propped against the wall. I covered my face in embarrassment, allowing the blush to

overtake me completely. I had never been so careless, not with anything in my life, and I actually let him look at my pictures. _That was a pretty stupid move Mari. _

"Mariah...."A deep male voice questioned. I continued to cover my face with my hands, ignoring the voice hoping he would leave. Sensing his present still there, I peeked through the

cracks of my fingers. Mori stared at me his nose inches from mine. "Mariah...." he said again.

"Go away, leave me to my embarrassment," I moaned quietly. He laughed heartily and sat beside me, propped against the wall like myself. "I really don't find this amusing." Mori turned

his gaze on me, a smiling dancing on his lips.

"I really did like your pictures Mariah," He stated truthfully. "You have talent as well as beauty." I scoffed and put my face back in my hands in defeat. "I don't know why you want to

disagree with me. You know I'm right." He placed a long muscular arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. Failing to resist, I lay my head on his shoulder thoughtfully. "See

that wasn't so hard was it?" His free hand softly turned me to face him directly.

"You seem really eager to be close to me," I noted smartly. He winked so quickly, I doubted I even saw it. "Just because I happened to draw you once or twice, doesn't mean much."

Mori turned the sketchbook to the most embarrassing page I could have allowed him to see. Mori was kissing me passionately on the lips, on the bench, in the park.

"You've got it mostly right, but the scenery for the kiss is all wrong. I like in front of the third music room door propped against the wall better." He whispered. I opened my mouth to

object, but Mori had already placed his lips to mine. It was quick and simple, but still strangely passionate. He smiled successfully and stood to reenter the music room. He held out his

hand, and I took it without objection. "See you'll learn in time, that you want me."

"I think I've learned, now it's my turn to teach you a lesson," I explained sweetly. I wrapped my arms slowly around his neck, bringing him inches from my lips. "That's not how a first

kiss should happen, try this next time." And with that I pressed my lips against his. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me deeper into the kiss that I had started. We

stood there for a few moments soaking in the moment.

"Mori-senpi, Mariah!" A male exclaimed. We turned to face Tamaki and Tanya, who stared in utter shock in the music room doorway. "We came out to see why you were gone and we

find this!" He gestured to us, still in our embrace. We quickly pulled apart and walked past the two presidents, acting as if nothing had happened. "B-but you....I....the customers." We

smiled slyly and went to join Hunny and Hannah by the sweets once more.


End file.
